Season 4 (WVGCW): Other GM
Other GM is the 4th Season of VGCW: Female Division, and the first Season to take place fully in WWE 2K14. This season follows the aftermath of the developments that transpired during Breakdown 2/3, including the General Manager position being shared between current GM The Saint and the 'Other GM' Samus Aran and their attempts to outdo one another. This Season also revolves around Steak Arcana's investigation into Shadow Peach, Ayla's feud with Ivy Valentine, and the Newcomer Lucina's mission to halt the New Witch Order's continuing efforts to destabilise the Female Division. The Stories So Far On December 27th, Samus Aran was put into a match against the General Manager The Saint, and what began as a simple Steel Cage match, would soon lead into a constantly escalating situation that would result in the Female Division sharing the General Manager position. in each of their attempts to win the match, The Saint would constantly use her Saint's Flow finisher, leaving Samus with multiple low blows and eventually the match was called off due to time constraints. However, Samus was angry at The Saint for putting her through that punishment, threatening to sue for Sexual Harassment and taking her to Space Court. She was found later that evening unconsious in the Parking Lot, with the finger being squarely pointed at The Saint. With the help of Franziska Von Karma, Samus gave The Saint an ultimatum; a match at Breakdown 2/3. If The Saint won, Samus would drop the charges against her, but if Samus won, she would gain the position of General Manager alongside her. Not wanting her political campaign to be damaged by these charges, she agreed, and at Breakdown 2/3, they had their match, only for Franziska to interrupt and assist Samus...AND THEN, Samus's former partner Lara Croft, who many had assumed to be dead, interrupted to assist The Saint, leading to a Tornado Tag-Team match which ended with Franziska pinning Lara, which according to the agreement, counted as a win for Samus, making her the 'Other GM' effective immediately. Season 4 Plot Zero Mission The Saint and Samus, as soon as the latter gained GM powers, began trying to outdo each other and prove they were the better GM. Samus' new power apparently was going to her head in the process, and when the Saint was away on a boat trip, she recolored the WVGCW Arena with her symbol and colors. Meanwhile, Franziska von Karma was attacked backstage, suffering the fate of getting run over by a car. Maye Fey and Ema Skye leapt into action, investigating the Saints, who had the most obvious beef. After they were ruled out, the attacker struck again, but von Karma captured the attacker, revealed to be Lara Croft, who had a beef with von Karma's cilent. However, von Karma, despite her cilent's wishes, challenged Lara to a match. If Lara wins, all charges will be dropped. The Strongest Woman There Is The Shadows of Mankind Chie was on top of the world, having become the first Casuallette Champion. However, her new gimmick also came with cockiness, and Shadow Peach used that to defeat Chie and take the title. Chie decided to abandon the Steak Cold gimmick, and focus on being herself. But she wondered: What had turned Peach into what she now was? After some investigating, Chie and Elizabeth soon found out Shadow Peach was a Shadow, and realized the real Peach was still alive. However, this forced Shadow Peach's hand, and she cast Daisy into the Shadow World, smashing the TV she used to do so. Steak Arcana used the Titantron to go to the Shadow World. Then all too familar music hit. Shadow Chie, thought long defeated, returned, still bearing the Steak Cold gimmick. Chie had no choice but to face herself in Hell in a Cell. Chie triumphed, but Shadow Peach appeared, not wanting the duo to save Daisy from her Shadow... Hostile Takeover: Awakening The New Witch Order left Breakdown 2/3 without any championship gold, and many considered them to not be the threat they once claimed to be. However, during a match, the NWO helped Gruntilda defeat Cammy during a match, and announced they were still title hungry, sending a message not to underestimate them. Meanwhile, Lucina rose above developmental, and after defeating Daisy in an epic showing, many expected the same when Sindel faced her. Sindel, however, had experience when it came to defeating newcomers, and Lucina proved no different. However, Lucina now had a beef with the New Witch Order. Lucina searched for allies, first going to Terra Branford, but Terra didn't ally with Lucina. Shantae was Lucina's next pick for an ally, as the Half Genie Hero had encountered two of the NWO's members before. The two allied, and a collision with the NEw Witch Order is immiment....